


Stained Glass, Pasta, and Parenting

by Astray



Series: Bones, Skulls, and Kittens [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (but no description), Gen, Slice of Life, ace parents, attempts at parenting, introducing yet more ocs, mention of transphobia, same AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: Nix tries her best to parent. It entails waiting for her kid to tell her when things go wrong. And no matter how much she does her utmost not to go into 'murder the morons' mode, there are days where she's willing to reconsider.





	Stained Glass, Pasta, and Parenting

Nix did not react - aside from greetings - when Delta came home looking like a stormcloud. She knew better than prying when he was upset - he would come and talk to her on his own, eventually. She resumed her painting. A stained glass project ordered by a friend. Zetiva was all over Art Déco again, apparently, and had asked her for a floral design for what will become a window pane. At least it gave her the occasion to create something that she would not dismantle later. If she had kept all her pieces, there would not be any regular windows in the place. Drawing and painting helped her think, and actually cutting glass, putting it together, crafting the final project, helped her unwind. Delta’s father joked about her finally finding a non-lethal hobby. Before she jammed a piece of glass way too close to his hand. But he was right. 

She heard the water run upstairs. Her shoulders ached - she put down her brush and stretched. Cleaned her supplies. She had been working on it since morning, she was allowed to take a break. Good thing that the faculty allowed her the first semester off - mostly for research, and recovering from a severe injury. She would rather not dwell on it, not now that she was finally healed. Having time for herself to do things in her own time was a relief. But she enjoyed her job, and the second semester will also feature the first-years lecture. Medieval History, because she could. She was no slouch in contemporary but since she moved, she had decided not to. Too antagonizing. She did not want to get angry any more than she already did. Especially colonialism and its areopage of horrors. As she told Green - she could teach if they suddenly lost all the staff for contemporary, but in the meantime, she was going to stick to medieval fun times. 

She glanced back at her work, smiling. She had done some research - because she could - the meaning of the flowers Zetiva had asked for. Nothing less than a very pretty ‘sod off’. Had to be a gift. However, considering the storm Delta came back into, she probably should call it a day. She rose and cleared the area before walking upstairs.She knocked at the door, pushed it open. 

“Making gnocchi with the sage and almond sauce, you good with that?”

She barely waited to hear him thanking her before leaving. Somehow, it had become a comfort food for the rest of her boys, father included. She had made these for Jango ages ago, back when they were just starting as flatmates, and she still remembers fondly the marriage proposal it got her. Even if he was joking, they did stick around. Over twenty years of either living together or seeing each other weekly. Of stitching each other back together, trying to raise kids neither of them expected, and seeing these kids growing up. She was fairly sure they were at least as tall as their father, but said father always managed to stay away to prevent her from actually measuring them. 

What they probably did not know was that cooking that particular recipe helped her as well. Making the gnocchi. Peeling the almonds, cleaning the sage. Slicing the almonds and roasting them. Putting everything together. With precise timing, Delta got downstairs when she was stirring everything together after correcting her seasoning. He laid the table without saying anything, and it was fine. She did not need to talk. They ate in silence. Until Delta spoke out. 

“Mom. You know Karen?”

“Since you started middle school, why?”

“Would you mind if she stayed with us during the break? I mean, there’s still time, but in case…” And off he went, on whys and hows and overall, covering his trail. The usual Fett tactic that life weeded out of his father, but not out of him.

“Karen can stay over just fine. Is this why you came home like the wrath of God or something?” Of course it was not. But like like Hell she was going to ask him directly. It had become a flag - when she phrased a question like this - with the ‘or something’ - it allowed them to dodge the question. 

“It’s just… the accommodation board are being assholes. They had her bunking up with guys.”

And if that did not make her bristle. “Do I need to roast them? I thought it was settled.”

“I know, but apparently, someone thought that letting us bunk together would not be appropriate.”

“I love how fluid gender gets depending on politics. Tell you what, I’ll talk to them. I’m supposed to go on campus next week. And if they were still acting all butthurt, then neither of you will stay there.”

“Mom!”

“You have a car, we don’t live that far from University, Karen is welcome to stay here, and we’re going to find a flat for you both. Heck, ask your brother. He might have tips.”

“Guess you’re right. Thanks.”

She shrugged. “Nothing to thank me for. You’d think people working in higher education settings would have half a brain to share.”

“Means you only get a few neurons yourself.”

She smiled, although maybe a bit meaner around the edge. “Guess I’m the one getting the Phish Food box today, kid.”

“I pick the movie, and I wash the dishes. You dry up though.”

And so the evening was settled, watching  _ Despicable Me _ together, passing the icecream box around. Nix was just very good at not letting her son notice that she was mulling some severe revenge on a certain bunch of complete halfwits. 


End file.
